Wisuda
by Rieciella Phantomhive
Summary: Wisudanya semakin dekat! apa dia punya perempuan yang mendampinginya nanti? oh sialan aku tak akan suka itu. Tapi kenyataannya ... "Sasuke apa kamu membawa perempuan ke wisuda mu?" "Hn" oh astaga! hati bersiaplah. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)


**WISUDA**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Jalan cerita ini murni pemikiran saya sendiri.

Hargai sang penulis dan jangan asal copas ya.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Sakura POV**

Perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Mebuki dan Kizashi Haruno. Aku tinggal di Konoha. Aku mahasiswa jurusan pendidikan fisika semester tujuh di salah satu perguruan tinggi swasta Konoha. Sekarang ini pasti kalian melihatku sedang merengut sebal. Tidak, tidak. Bukan karena aku pusing dengan laporan KKN ku ataupun judul skripsi. Tapi aku merengut sebal karena orang itu. Orang yang seenaknya mengajakku ke rumahnya lalu aku diacuhkan sedangkan dia asik dengan game sialan itu. Lelaki yang berambut pantat ayam menyebalkan yang dengan sialannya seksi minta ampun. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Anak bungsu dari pasangan Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun~" panggilku.

Dan Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali. Oh sial ingin sekali kujambak rambutnya itu.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun jeleeek~!" makiku.

Dan dia sama sekali tidak bergeming dari game terkutuk itu. Tenang Sakura, tarik napas lalu hebuskan. Kau harus bersabar berteman dengan anak ayam. Oh kurasa aku mulai gila bicara dengan batinku sendiri.

"PANTAT AYAM~!" teriakku.

"Berisik! Dasar perempuan menyebalkan" Jawabnya.

Oh akhirnya aku mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"ne ne Sasuke~ kau wisuda tangal 26 bulan ini kan?" tanyaku.

"Hn"

Sabar Sakura sabar. Oh kalian bertanya Sasuke kuliah dimana dan jurusan apa? Hm, dia anak teknik elektro dan berkuliah di perguruan tinggi favorit dan terkeren di Konoha. Salahkan lah otaknya yang terlampau pintar dan bisa lulus hanya 3,5 tahun. Jangan lupa dia lulus dengan title comlude. Betapa kami-sama sungguh tidak adil. Sudah tampan, pintar pula dan jangan lupa kekayaannya. Jangan dipertanyakan. Kalau kau tau Uchiha pasti sudah tau seberapa kaya mereka. Kalian bilang aku beruntung? Ya benar aku sunguh sangat beruntung punya temen masa kecil sepertinya haha. Cukup sudah aku berbicara dengan batinku sendiri. Aku benar-benar gila.

"Berencana membawa perempuan ke wisuda?" tanyaku.

"Untuk?" dan pertanyaanku dijawab dengan pertanyaan.

Aku tidak lagi ingin tebak-tebakkan denganmu Sasuke.

"Ya untuk pendamping dan foto bareng Sasukeeeee~ untuk apalagi~?" rengekku.

"…." Sasuke diam.

Jangan-jangan… oh tidak hati-ku belum siap.

"Ada…" jawabnya singkat.

Oh tidak, oh tidak, oh tidak…..

Jangan menangis Sakura. Batinku menguatkan.

"Siapa?" oh bodohnya aku. Mulut sialan ini. Aku tidak mau mendengar nama perempuan yang dibawa Sasuke ke wisudanya. TIDAK MAU!

"Kaa-san…." Jawabnya tenang.

"….."

"….."

"…..."

"…..."

ASTAGA! Sasuke kau berhasil membuatku jantungan! Ku lempar bantal itu ke mukanya yang rupawan. Dan dapat kulihat dia menggeram kesal saat melihat tulisan "You Lose" pada layar TV LCD itu.

"KU KIRA KAU SERIUS BAKAAAAA!" teriakku.

Dan si muka-tampan-nan-rupawan-yang-menyebalkan itu hanya menyeringai tidak jelas. Cih aku tertipu. Untung aku tidak menangis tadi.

"Kau harus membawa gadis Sasuke~ masa sang pangeran pujaan semua orang datang sendirian ke wisuda tanpa didampingi kekasih. Hahaha menggelikan" ejekku.

"hm~~~~ kalau begitu….." ucap Sasuke menggantung. Dia berjalan mendekatikku.

"Ada apa?" tanyakku.

Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba gugup. Oh jantung berhentilah! …. Eh jangan! Kalau berhenti berarti aku mati dong?! Aku belum wisuda dan punya pacar kami-sama. Oke batinku mulai ngawur dan aku tidak menyadari Sasuke sudah berada tepat didepanku dan memegang tanganku. Memegang tanganku saudara-saudara!. Aku mulai heboh sendiri.

Tanganku yang digenggam Sasuke menghangat. Dan seperti sebuah virus, kehangatan mulai menjalar sampai ke pipiku.

"Kalau begitu…. Maukah kau jadi gadis beruntung itu. Gadis yang mendampingi pangeran pujaan semua orang untung datang ke acara wisudanya?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang sungguh sialannya menawan.

Oh sial jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Kalau begini aku matipun tak apa-apa. Eh nanti kalau aku mati siapa yang mendampingi Sasuke?

"Sakura? Sakuraaaa?!" panggil Sasuke yang menyadarkanku dari imajinasi gilaku.

"Hah? Apa Sasuke?" oh kami-sama sepertinya tiba-tiba otakku tidak berjalan semestinya.

"Ck! Aku tau kau tidak tuli Sakura" kata Sasuke sebal.

"Dasar pantat ayam tidak romantis!" bibirku mengerucut karena kesal dengan caranya mengajak yang oh sangat tidak romantis dan malah terkesan sungguh angkuh itu.

"Hn" dan hanya dijawab dengan kata ambigu itu.

"Baiklah Sasuke~ aku mauuuu~" jawabku dengan senyum cerah.

Aku langsung menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukan erat. Sungguh aku senang skali hehehe. Di otakku mulai berkeliaran rencana harus memakai baju seperti apa, warna apa, riasan yang bagaimana. Ah pokoknya senang. Tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan pelukkanku. Kenapa? Aku kan sedang senang memeluknya. Aku merengut –lagi-.

"Sakura kau bau" ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

"… SASUKE PANTAT AYAM BODOOOOH!" dan teriakanku menggema di kamar Sasuke. Salahnya sendiri menyeretkku pagi-pagi ke rumahnya tanpa sempat mandi. Tapi kan aku sudah cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan.

Inilah kisahku sebelum wisuda dengan teman masa kecilku yang menyebalkan tetapi tampannya minta ampun itu. Menjengkelkan tapi manis. Bagaimana dengan kisahmu?

 **OWARI**


End file.
